Friday
by children of the Revolution
Summary: Shounenai and shoujoai. YamatoTaichi and SoraMimi.


Title: Friday

Author: children of the Revolution

Fandom: Digimon

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Shounen-ai and shoujo-ai. And it's not sad or angsty in any way...I think I'm better at writing unhappy stuff...

Rating: Pg

Chapter: One-shot

Authors note: It was Friday and I had math. I almost fell asleep (sometimes it's not such a great idea to stay up all night writing, at least not when it's school the next day...) and then, suddenly, this idea just hit me!

R&R

-

"I can't believe it."

"I know. You've said that eight times already."

"I thought they were our friends! Why haven't they told us?"

"Because they knew how you would react?"

"What do you mean 'how I would react'?" 

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes are big as footballs, and judging by your mouth, you could eat one as well."

"Of course I wouldn't react like that in front of them!"

"Yes you would."

"...Fine! Maybe I would, but I was just surprised! It's not like I have anything against them."

"You don't? But I thought you had a crush on her?"

"On Sora? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Never mind. By the way, I think we should talk to them."

"Maybe. We weren't really supposed to see that..."

"No...We'll talk to them on Monday in school."

"Why not now?"

"Yeah, why not now, Tai? Why _wouldn't_ we go and talk to them at ten p.m?"

"Then why not tomorrow?"

"Fine, we'll talk to them tomorrow." 

-

_-Flash back-_   
_  
Since Mimi was back in Japan for a couple of weeks now, they had all decided to throw her a party at Miyako's house. Of course everyone had gotten a bit depressed when a quarter to eight Mimi had said that she was going to go home, but they supposed she needed to rest after the flight._

No one had thought anything special of it when Sora followed her. After all, Mimi was going to spend these weeks at her home. When the two girls had left, their friends continued their party.

But a certain blonde was a bit suspicious.

It was small things that he had noticed, like how Mimi and Sora would look at each other or smile towards each other almost all the time. And Mimi hadn't looked tired at all when they went. Actually, when Yamato looked out through the window he could see them running in the opposite direction than Sora's house.

And had they really been holding hands?

Nothing unusual with that, but when put together with all the other things...

However, he soon forgot everything about the girls as a smiling brunette sat down beside him on the couch.

He had decided it. This would be the day. Today he was going to tell Taichi. Today...but not quite yet...

One hour went. One and a half. Then he rose from the couch.

"Tai? I want to talk to you about something. But...not here."

Had that been hope in Taichi's eyes, or was that just his imagination? 

"Sure."

Soon they were out in the chilly autumn air. A thousand thoughts swirled around in Yamato's head as he wondered just how he would tell his best friend this.

They walked a while in silence, then the blond boy decided to open his mouth.

"I just wanted to tell you...that..." He took a deep breath as they walked past a cinema. "Tai, I love-" 

"Yamato, wait..." Taichi cut him of.

He turned around. The brown-eyed boy had stopped a couple of steps away from him, obviously not hearing a word. With a depressed sigh he walked back to him.

"What?"

"Isn't that Sora and Mimi?"

He followed the brunette's gaze. "Yes it is. Why-"

And then both boys eyes went wide as Sora wrapped her arms around Mimi's waist and kissed her.

-End flashback- 

-

They stood in front of Sora's house. Taichi knocked on the door, and it was opened immediately, as if Sora had waited for them.

"Oh! Hi guys!"

"Sora! Do you know where I put my purse? I can't find it!" The other voice came from somewhere inside the house. The boys didn't have to see the person to tell it was Mimi.

"I think I saw it in the kitchen." Answered Sora as she put on a jacket.

"Good thing that Mimi's here too...ehm, Sora? We...need to tell you two something." Taichi said as he walked in after Yamato and shut the door.

"Really?" Sora smiled and raised an eyebrow towards the blond boy. Yamato blushed and Taichi frowned.

"Yes! I found it!" Mimi ran out of the kitchen and into the hall were her three friends stood. When she saw the two boys she broke into a wide smile. "Hello! What are you two doing here?"

"They wanted to tell us something..." Said the other girl, still smiling. 

"Ooh, I see..." Mimi giggled.

Taichi looked as lost as ever and Yamato looked daggers at Sora as he forced back the blush that covered his cheeks. 'That's it! See if I ever confide in her again!'

"Shut up! What we wanted to tell you is that we know about you two."

Both girls turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"We saw you yesterday outside of the cinema." Taichi explained and folded his arms. "Why haven't you told us?"

"Well...we kinda figured it out just yesterday, before the party." Mimi said and smiled towards Sora. "She told me and I told her and...We were going to tell you, promise!"

"I thought you two would be the last ones to have anything against it."

"Hey! Who said we have anything against it? And what's that even supposed to mean?" 

Mimi sighed happily and clasped her hands together. "Nothing, Tai. Nothing at all..." She looked at the boys with starry eyes for some more seconds, then she turned her hand so she could see the wristwatch. When she had looked at it, her happy expression was replaced by one of pure horror. "Oh no! Sora, hurry! It's already four o'clock!!"

Sora looked a bit amused but hurried to put on her shoes. "Mimi, calm down. The stores won't close before seven."

"And that's supposed to calm me down?" Mimi muttered to herself and put on her jacket. "Sora!"

"I'm done." The cherry-eyed girl opened the door and turned to face the boys. "We must go shopping now, but I guess we'll see you later." Once the four teens had walked out, Sora closed and locked the door. "Tomorrow maybe? Everyone's supposed to meet at Koushiro's place. Hey, Mimi, maybe that'll be a good time to t-"

"It'll be perfect, love! And thanks to you two," she flashed the boys a quick smile, "but Sora, if we don't run now, we'll miss the bus!"

And before she could reply, Mimi had grabbed her girlfriend by the wrist and was running like there was no tomorrow. Taichi would never understand how she managed to do that in high-heels. He shook his head. Then he looked over at Yamato as the blue eyed boy sighed sadly.

"Are you okay?" He wondered in concern, a bit worried that Yamato wasn't fully over that crush he once had on Sora.

"Yeah. It's just...I'm happy for them."

"...But?"

Yamato sighed again. "Remember I was going to tell you something yesterday, before we saw Mimi and Sora?"

"You're right! Sorry, I completely forgot about that!"

"Well...you see..." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked straight into Taichi's brown ones. "I'm in love with you."

If possible, said brown eyes went even wider than when they had seen the girls kissing. "You...you are?"

"Yes, I am."

He should have been prepared for anything, considering how much he had thought about and fantasized about this very moment, however, Taichi caught him completely off guard when he pushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

.:End:.


End file.
